


A Greenish Shade of Blue

by GothicLolita009



Series: The Snape/Delaney Exchange Diary [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicLolita009/pseuds/GothicLolita009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mauraders-Era post Snape's Worst Memory. A fifth-year Ravenclaw explores her feelings for a Slytherin. Rating for implied underage "adult" relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is War

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All HP characters, locations, and material. belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. It is being used without permission and no attempt is being made to copyright any material herein.

Mika Delaney straightened her blue-lined robes and traveled into the mid-June sunshine. She knew where to find him, and was not disappointed.

Exams were over, and there was no doubt her quarry was still sour over the events which had happened just two days ago. News of the fight had spread even to Ravenclaw Tower, where Mary McEvoy had told Mika what had happened to, "that odd-ball Slytherin."

Mika, despite her normally gentle nature, wanted to hex her dorm-mate into semi-oblivion. Her temper soon cooled, and she set out for what, if only to her, was "their place."

A beech tree, standing near the lake, was her destination. He was there, his long hooked nose buried deep in a textbook. Her feet made little sound as the wind stirred the grass and she approached shyly.

"Severus?" she called softly.

He looked up, and turned back to his book, waving a dismissive hand which she accepted as an invitation to join him or complete indifference to her presence. She sat down next to him, feeling the well-worn trunk against her back. She cast a brief look at the text, noting its title.

Advanced Potion Making

Just before he shut the book, Mika caught a glimpse of scribbled words in his neat but small hand.

"Come to gloat too, have you?" he snapped irritably.

"Much as it might disappoint you, no," she snapped back. "I came to see if you were all right."

"I am fine, as you can see," he sneered, shoving his book into his bag.

"Severus, I know you're not," fired back Mika as she stood with him. "You must be upset; that was a terrible thing for them to do. I wish I'd been there, but-"

"-You weren't."

His voice was cool as ice and hard as steel. It was as if they had never known each other.

Before she could speak again, Severus had shouldered his bag and was heading back inside.

"Severus Snape, don't you dare shut me out!"

Her raised voice made him stop. He had forgotten mild-mannered Mika Delaney of Ravenclaw was capable of that kind of an outburst. He felt her angry steps approach, her arms go around him clumsily with their school bags around them.

"Don't shut me out," she insisted softly, her head just reaching his shoulder. She held him in what felt like a death grip. He looked hastily around, and seeing no one, took Mika's arms from around him and dragged them both into a glade of willows near the lake.

"Do that again," he said, as if commanding her.

"What?" she asked, looking at him quizzically.

"Do. That. Again."

And he took her arms, putting them around him again. Mika smiled and embraced him warmly. Slowly, very slowly, Severus' hand reached up, gently resting atop her black-haired head. He closed his eyes, accepting the comfort she generously offered. Mika felt her heart flutter and fill at the touch of his hand, the scent of him. Her eyes closed as she held him there in the shadows.

He opened his eyes and looked down at her, studying the watery depths of her blue-grey eyes that were brimmed with moisture. Her pale, angular face was almost pleading with him, begging him to accept her.

"I love you," she whispered, sniffling once, her face never leaving his.

Severus gently unlocked her arms.

"You've fallen for the wrong person," he said softly.

He left her there, crying softly in the glade of willows.


	2. After the Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika confronts Lily Evans, and ends up with a bit more than she bargained for.

The late afternoon sun that Friday was heavenly. Lily Evans gave a toss of her red hair as she meandered along with some her fellow Gryffindor girls. Looking over to the side, her emerald eyes caught the flash of dark robes and someone watching her.

"See you later," she said to her friends, and went off in the direction she had seen the robes. From the bushes came Mika Delaney. Her face was white with anger, her long dark hair hanging in a braid down her right shoulder.

Almost immediately, Lily had been tackled to the ground. Mika was pinning her to the ground with a force Lily hardly knew she possessed. Lily tried to squirm underneath, to get herself free, but it was to no avail.

"You evil, loathsome little hypocrite," said Mika, her voice low and dangerous, "you heartless little vixen. How can you live with yourself?"

"What are you talking about Delaney?" yelped Evans, still trying to break free.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!"shouted the young Ravenclaw, pinning Lily's wrists even harder to the ground. "Severus! Oh yes—sweet Saint Lily only gives her favor to those who are deserving. Sweet Saint Lily only gives her favor to Gryffindor! It doesn't matter that she's nothing more than an evil bitch!"

In a flurry of strength, Lily had shifted herself and the two girls began a rough-and-tumble with, thankfully, no auidence to be acquired. Most everyone was inside. Finally, with a final cry, Lily had Mika efficiently pinned beneath her.

"I hate you!" screamed Mika, tears streaming down her face as she tried to kick Lily off. "I hate you! I hate you! I..."

And with a sigh, Mika gave a little gasp as she looked up into Lily's gaze. Her emerald eyes held a deep sadness, regret and—perhaps, a longing?

Mika shook her head clear, looking up at her again. The expression had not changed.

Finally, Lily allowed Mika to get up. With a wave of their wands, the two of them made themselves presentable again. They sat back down together, concealed by the bushes.

"Now that we've got that out of our systems," murmured Lily with a disapproving look at Mika, "you can tell me what this is really about."

"How could you?" asked Mika, "How could you do turn him away so coldly like that? Lily, you were his friend...his dear dear friend. He cares for you so."

"No, Mika...he made the choice before, when he called me that filthy name."

"You know he didn't do it on purpose," shot back Mika angrily, "you know it-"

"-slipped out?'

"Yes."

"That doesn't give him the right to-"

"Lily."

The pleading in her voice made Lily stop, looking at Mika with concern.

"He—he really cares, you know," she murmured, "I know he does."

And here, Lily's heart went out to the girl who had begun to cry. A tenderness she had not known crept into her heart. She cared a great deal for Snape, perhaps in spite of herself and maybe against her own better judgment.

Lily had been Mika's friend since she transferred here, and never once had Mika cried over anything. Her heart twinged at the tears which continued to fall down her cheeks.

"You want to be loved, don't you," murmured Lily, dabbing at Mika's tears with her handkerchief. She felt the other girl nod.

"So do I," she said. Mika looked at her with disbelief.

"But—you are," she said, "all the boys worship you...James and Sirius and Remus and Severus and...and...maybe even some of the girls..."

Mika's eyes shot toward the ground. She'd said too much. She soon felt Lily raising her head. Emerald green and grey-blue met and mingled for a long time. Finally, very slowly, they moved closer to each other, until their arms were intertwined. Mika's head came to rest lightly on Lily's shoulder.

"Don't know if I'd end up that way or not..." murmured Lily softly, one hand absently coming up to stroke Mika's raven head. She could almost pretend it was Severus, and it somehow both amused and filled her with morbid curiosity.

"But...if you wanted," said Mika softly, "we could...no one would need to know...there's no promise, is there?"

"No," said Lily, and felt Mika's head raise to look up at her. Each felt the other take a deep breath, as if preparing for a long dive. Arms embraced, eyes closed, and their lips met. It was as gentle as it was earnest, as clumsy as it was heartfelt.

Mika and Lily looked each other in the eyes, silent for several moments as they digested their feelings.

"Again," they said almost in unison, and their lips met.

The stars had begun to come out as the two girls lay, entwined in each other's arms, looking at each other's faces.

"Do you feel weird about it?" asked Mika softly, removing her cardigan to show the clean white shirt underneath.

"Sort of," said Lily, "but—like you said—no one needs to know."

"That's right," she said softly, "and no one will...at least from me."

"Not from me, either," replied the redheaded Gryffindor, "Mika—I'm sorry, but-"

"It's all right," she said, smiling a little, "It was only a moment—like I said—no promises."

Lily nodded.

"You deserve him more than me, you know," said Lily all of a sudden. Mika's eyes went wide at this statement.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Severus—oh, please, Lily. He won't look at me that way. Ever."

"Be as loyal as you've always been to him, Mika," said Lily, "if I know anything about Severus, and I do...patience will win out in the end. Either that, or you'll just annoy him so much that he will go out with you just to shut you up."

The two girls laughed together, and soon made their way back to their own Houses.

Rumors of the fight between the two former best friends spread through the school in the morning. Lily and Mika gave each other icy looks at breakfast, ignored each other in the classes they shared, and never again spoke of that day.

However, it was not unnoticed by the red-haired Gryffindor; the pair of dark heads almost touching under the tree, eyes glancing over one shared book. The way a slender finger from one of them would point out a variation here or a change there, and the smiles they shared.

"Be happy with her, Severus," murmured Lily, "I think she was meant to join you in the darkness."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally submitted as ff'net's Hogwarts Online Homework for 08/20/10. Assignment: A 100-600 word Shortfic/Drabble about a Ravenclaw who has some kind of feelings (be they anger, love, awe, etc.) for someone in another House. I did not have anyone beta this.


End file.
